


Old & New Lions

by AceSpaceCase09



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ALFOR HUG YOUR PALADIN, And matt, EVERYONE HUG YOUR PALADINS, Everyone Needs A Hug, Haggar is here, Keith is scared to say he's galra, Multi, Parental Old Paladins, Pidge is officially the baby of the Family, Soft and Fluffy, Some Palangst(paladin angst), Some langst, Trigel probably said that, because S3 wrecked us up, good zarkon, poor guy, seriously, someone hug these kids, touch then and you will be hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceSpaceCase09/pseuds/AceSpaceCase09
Summary: What if the Old Paladins raised the New ones? What if the lions picked their new Paladins Under the Aegis style?(WONDERFUL WEBCOMIC I TOTALLY RECOMMEND IT BUT ITS NOT NEEDED TO UNDERSTAND THE FIC) this AU basically shows that.Cute and Fluffy, but with a teaspoon of angst.





	1. Blue Lion: Deep Blue sea

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Voltron Legendary defender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I will admit I did not know how to end that, but this is one out of five. I'll hopefully improve. The episode I am referencing with the bad memory part is when Lance gets severely hurt protecting Coran. Yep, still happens.  
> Next is Trigel and Pidge  
> Thanks for reading!

Blaytz and Lance

"LANCE! Give it back!"  
"No way Pidge! Just wait till I tell the others!" Lance crowed as he ran away from the smallest resident Paladin, Pidge.  
"Tell the others and you'll have to say goodbye to your BLUE LION SLIPPERS!!!!!"  
"Just try it!" Lance laughed as he looked back at Pidge, not noticing a certain someone front of the two.  
"OOF!"  
"GAH!" Both Lance and Blaytz shouted as they collided.  
Pidge took the opportunity to snatch the object Lance had oh-so-graciously taken and running before the taller teen had a chance to recover.  
"What was that about?" Blaytz asked as he sat up, nursing his back from the impact.  
"I took something from Pidge, they chased me, aaaand they just took it back." Lance pouted in defeat.  
"And that something would be.......?"  
"A picture of her and that Unilu Kiosk Girl! You know, from the mall!" Blaytz looked a tad confused.  
"They were holding hands."  
"Ooooh! So they like each other or something?"  
"Yeah!"  
The Blue paladin looked at Lance.  
"Sooo were you planning on showing it to everyone because....uh...... you know what I give up, just watch where you're going next time bud." Blaytz stood and offered the younger blue paladin a hand. Lance took it and stood.  
"Thanks."  
"No problem. Actually you're the one I wanted to see. His Royal Purpleness has asked me, or forced me," he muttered that last part under his breath. "To talk to you about your future responsibilities as the future Blue Paladin."  
He then looked somber, as if recalling a horrible memory. "And to talk about upping your training. For OBVIOUS reasons." Lance's face turned down a bit at that remark. He then smiled and clapped the elder paladin on the Back.  
"It's alright man! I've been wanting to train a bit more anyway! It certainly helps more with the ladies that's for sure." Blaytz smiled and laughed at the younger's antics.  
"C'mon. We're going somewhere kid."  
"Where?"  
"A certain Ice planet."  
Lance's eyes widened. Where were they going now?

\------~*~------

Lance's eyes sparkled as he took in the sights of the underwater civilization that was filled to the brim with merpeople(IDK WHAT THEIR CANON NAME IS DON'T HURT ME).  
"Woah...."  
"Woah indeed. My people are actually somewhat related to these folks here. And we're also both aquatic races so water isn't bad for me. You, however......"  
"Yeah yeah I know, keep the helmet on at all costs or you'll drown."  
"Not what I meant, but yeah that too."  
The blue lion swam deeper into the waters of the ice/water world.  
\-----  
"Queen Luxia! Been quite some time since I've been here huh?"  
"Indeed Blaytz. Quite some time indeed. Though who is the boy with you?"  
"The next Blue paladin. Lance, Luxia. Luxia, Lance.."  
"Nice to meet you, Your Highness. Have I mentioned that your very beau- ow! What was that for?" Lance nursed the back of his head after Blaytz cuffed it.  
"Keep your flirting to a minimum here Lance. We're here to train."  
"You're one to talk! You're worse then me!"  
Blaytz shook his head and motioned for Lance to follow.  
"I'm sorry to cut this short Your Highness, but me and my Ward here are going to train, if that's alright?"  
"Of course! You may stay as long as you need."  
"Thank you Luxia."  
The elder paladin pulled the younger along as they set out back to the lion.  
\--------  
A few minutes later, the lion was set down on the ice above the civilization and the two Paladins were outside of it. Blaytz' armor top was off and he was only clad in the leg guards and bodysuit.  
"Alright, first off is Hand-to-Hand. While you may shoot a gun, you need to learn to protect yourself if and when you lose it. Clear?"  
"Ready whenever you are Blaytz."  
Blaytz didn't even speak, he just attacked. He punched and blocked Lance's attempts and kicked back the teen. Lance Skid on the ice before getting back up and launching his own attack on his mentor.  
After a few more times of trying to attack, he tried to use his legs and sweep the older's legs out from him, but Blaytz caught himself on his hands and set himself in a crouch. He then launched himself at Lance and pinned him. His helmet lay a few feet from the two.  
"Your dead."  
"Yeah I think I got that Blaytz." Lance growled irritably and he got up.  
"If you can't defend yourself without your gun, what are you gonna do? The others might not be able to help you and it's apparent you lack combat training. Your agility and wit is the only thing that might be able to save you if your ever in that situation." Blaytz explained softly, yet sternly to Lance.  
Lance looked away.  
"Don't you think I know that.....?" Lance murmured.  
"What?"  
"I know I'm not that great at combat, that the only thing I'm good for is sharpshooting. I know I'm the fifth wheel...heck I'm probably even the seventh if you count Allura and Lotor....and that's a horrible wheel to be..."  
"Lance........."  
"I want to be better! I really do! But it's hard when everyone pegs you as a flirt, though I know that's my fault but I want to be known as the sharpshooter, I want to be known for my smarts like Hunk and Pidge! But that's not what happens......"  
Blaytz took a step towards Lance, but he stepped back two, not hearing the cracking.  
"I'm tired of being left out and made fun of! Yo-!!!" Lance was cut off as the ice broke under him, sending him helmet-less into the unforgiving waters and its savage currents.  
"LANCE!" Blaytz cried out as he looked down into the waters to see if Lance was there. But he was not.  
"Quiznack!" The older paladin dove in and rode the currents, determinately going after his ward.  
\-------  
Lance couldn't breathe, his helmet had been knocked off during the sparring match and he couldn't breathe underwater, not like Blaytz.  
On top of that, he was being tossed around like a rag doll in the currents. He tried to right himself, but he couldn't.......  
But right as he thought it was hopeless, a hand grabbed him and he was pulled out of the current.  
Blaytz then proceeded to pull them back to the hole where Lance fell in. He made sure to hurry, cursing himself for knocking the helmet off. He pulled Lance up first and helped him up before going up himself. Lance coughed and sputtered, getting the water out of his lungs. When he was done, Blaytz picked him and the helmet up and sprinted towards the lion.  
\------  
When the two were safely up in Blue and the heaters were up full blast, Blaytz actually hugged Lance, as if to make sure he was there and safe. Lance hugged back.  
"On the topic of you thinking you're the seventh wheel, I think the other's would disagree there. You need to talk to them"  
"How do I word it?"  
"It'll come to you. I promise. It just takes time Lance."  
"............ thanks Dad......"  
Both Paladins blanked.  
"D-did you just call me......?"  
"NO! I said thanks man!"  
"No I heard DAD! Haha, glad you think like that..... Son!"  
"Noooo! Please don't!" Lance groaned.  
"Too late! You started it!" Blaytz grinned and laughed at Lance's expression. The younger's expression softened and he allowed himself to laugh alongside his father-figure. Happy, despite just being drenched.  
The two stayed like that for a bit before heading back home. Both content despite the day they had just had.


	2. Green Lion: Green Meadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigel finds Pidge awake in the green lions hanger. Something is not right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one went better! I liked it! Hope you did too.  
> Next is either Red or Yellow. Vote which you'd like to see first. 
> 
> (Black is the last one)
> 
> And the reason I have changed Kit to Fawn is because I realized thanks to a certain tumblr that Trigel is more like a deer than a cat. (The horns help that a bit.

Trigel and Pidge

Trigel was not stupid, nor ignorant. She was observant and intelligent. It was what connected her to her lion, and to her ward. Pidge.  
'Speaking of Pidge.....' the older paladin thought to herself as she spied the youngest paladin in her lion's hanger.  
Aside from a slightly disheveled appearance, Pidge looked exhausted, the bags under their eyes visible in the light of their computer. And were those tear tracks?  
Trigel grew worried. While this was not unlike her ward, it was strange that it was becoming more commonplace. The other Paladins had all reported finding Pidge asleep in the hanger more frequently. So much so, that Gyrgan was threatening adding a sleeping agent to the youngest's food to make them actually sleep. And by now, Trigel was tempted to agree.  
After watching for a bit, she decided to speak to the younger. Stalking forwards, she approached the small person.  
"Pidge?" Said person jumped a near foot in the air.  
"T-Trigel?! Why'd you do that?"  
Now they seemed defensive. Not good.  
"I wanted to see why you're still up little one." The older explained to them, holding up her arms in attempt to placate them. Pidge seemed to relax a bit at the act. They sighed and sat back at their computer. They then spoke.  
"I'm trying to figure out some of the Lions abilities and what I can do to improve them."  
"Why do you need to improve?" Trigel cocked her head to the side in confusion.  
"To better protect and help the others." Pidge explained.  
"Can you not do it tomorrow?"  
"I just want to get it done now."  
"You didn't answer my question."  
"Yes I did." Trigel's ears lowered as her eyes narrowed in warning.  
"Pidge....." She growled. Pidge tensed, as if knowing that was not a correct answer.  
"Do not try to lie to me. Your body language and tone give it away. And don't think I did not notice your appearance. Please tell me what is wrong fawnling?" Trigel pleaded, even going as far as using an endearment.  
She was getting worried.  
"N-nothing....... a-actually........ h-have you ever killed someone....?"  
"What?" Trigel recoiled in confusion and shock.  
"What do you me........ oh little one......" she knew what Pidge was speaking of. The traitors Sendak and Haxus. Sendak had sent in a bomb disguised as Pidge's beloved droid, Rover and detonated it, severely harming Lance and taking the castle as others were either locked out or gone on a mission. Haxus on the other hand....... he had vanished along with Rover. No one knew where they were. Except maybe one.  
"What happened fawnling?" Trigel questioned softly as she sat next to her successor.  
Pidge sniffled as they cuddled up to Trigel, who gladly held them as they began recounting their tale.  
"I-I mean Rover and I had just made it to the engine room so we could stop the ship from going off, but Haxus was there." Pidge explained. She nodded and urged Them to continue.  
"We started to fight because he was in the way of me stopping the castle ship from leaving ground and potentially leaving Voltron in their hands. I think we both underestimated the other, because I got knocked down a few times, but so did he. I eventually wrapped my bayards energy cord a-around him and he was about to fall into the hole under the engine....... b-but he grabbed R-Rover...... and they both fell......" Pidge sniffles as fresh tears started to show. Trigel held them as they started to softly sob into her shoulder.  
"You feel sad because you lost Rover..... and Killed Haxus correct?"  
Pidge nodded.  
"I understand. My first kill went near the same. I wasn't meaning to kill him, but I miscalculated a move and impaled him with my swordstaff. I felt horrible for weeks before I got over it. So I get it, but it doesn't mean you need to nearly kill yourself by overworking yourself little fawn." She softly chastised. Pidge didn't speak, but they didn't need to. Trigel held them all the same.  
"Pidge...?" She looked down at her ward and only saw an asleep Pidge laying against them, softly snoring away. Trigel smiled and just leaned her head against the smaller's.  
In the morning Alfor would later claim to see both green Paladins sleeping against each other blissfully. No one would dare wake them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Voltron Legendary Defender
> 
> And if your having issues with the end note, like where it says stuff for Blaytz and Lance's chapter, I don't know how to fix that yet I'm afraid.   
> So sorry


	3. Red Lion: Red burning flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfor tells a story to Keith, and gives some sage advice as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I'm Klunk trash. (Keith/Lance/Hunk)  
> And I'm also poly trash soooooo 
> 
>  
> 
> ENJOY!

Alfor & Keith

Keith slashed at the sparring bot, sweat dotting his brow. The bot evaded and jumped back, using its staff to try and knock the teen down, but Keith jumped up, using the opening it provided to slash the bots head off.   
The body fell forwards as Keith stepped back. He panted as the exertion and adrenaline started to wear off, making his body start to feel tired and sore.   
Keith sat down and set his bayard down so he could rest. Right as he closed his eyes however, clapping sounded from behind him.   
Keith twirled around and was met with a smiling Alfor. He was clapping as if proud.  
"Alfor? Were you watching the whole thing?"  
Alfor nodded.   
"Yes I was. Spectacular form by the way, though your evasion techniques could use some work." Keith rolled his eyes.  
"You're one to talk. I've heard you were worse than me from Zarkon."   
"Of coarse you did. He always has stories about me doing something impulsively. But what he doesn't know, is that I have almost as many stories about him as he does me."  
"Oh really?" Keith quirked an eyebrow at Alfor's statement.  
"Oh yes. Would you like to hear one?" Alfor asked, a smile upon his face.  
Keith stood for a minute, as if contemplating the question. Then shrugged.  
"Sure why not. I'm done training for today."  
"Good, you've been at it for hours now. Don't end up like our dear Pidge. Poor thing has been worn near thin since the takeover."  
Keith's expression hardened at the statement.  
"Yeah. I know. Just tell the story already." Sensing that he needed to get off the topic of the takeover, Alfor began the story.  
"There we were, on the facility that we built overlooking the rift that the comet had created, Zarkon and I had just gotten there. He was asking what had we uncovered from the comet that had landed on Daibazaal a few months before. I explained to him that we could possibly have a bridge to different realities on our hands. At that moment however, I turned and all I heard was a high pitched scream. I turned to see Zarkon staring down Kova, Honerva's pet. That was the moment he met her as well. I still swear he blushed when he left."   
"So Zarkon has a girly scream?" Keith questioned.   
"Not exactly...... it's still pretty pitched though. The situation was what was hilarious that day."  
"Oohhh."   
Silence fell. The two just sat there as if neither knew what to say next. Keith broke the silence.  
"So........ how did you confess to the others? Like confess to them about wanting a relationship?" Alfor looked slightly suprised.   
"W-Well, that was unexpected, but what I did was I just told them how I felt about them. Then we all negotiated about what we wanted and didn't want. Look at us now. Almost 20 years later, we're all still together." Alfor explained.  
Keith looked contemplative, his brow furrowed in thought.   
"Let me guess, Lance or Hunk. Or both?" Alfor smiled when Keith blushed.  
"P-possibly both. But I don't know how they feel. They don't know I'm galra and if I told them how I feel, then I'd have to tell them what I am. They'd probably think I'm crazy." Keith explained, his face downcast.  
"You'll just have to take the risk. They probably won't care. Heck, they were raised by one. You all were." Alfor put his hand on Keith's shoulder, making him look at the older paladin.  
"If I know both of them, they'll more than likely accept and congratulate you on telling them. They are both very accepting, you know that Keith." Keith didn't look convinced.  
Alfor sighed and stood up, offering Keith a hand. The younger hesitated before accepting it. Both now standing, Alfor looked Keith in the eyes.  
"Keith, everyone here loves you. Even Lotor, though he doesn't show it much. I don't think anyone would care if you're galra or not. Shiro doesn't care, Allura doesn't care, and I'm sure the others won't care. We love you the same. Alright?" Alfor was starting to look like he was about to drill it into the younger's head.  
Keith stared at Alfor for a bit. Then he nodded. Smiling a bit.  
Sighing in relief, Alfor started to walk to the exit of the training room. He waved for Keith to follow.  
"How about you and I get something to eat now? I can tell you barely took time to eat today young man. So come along and maybe I'll tell you more blackmail stories." Keith just smiled and followed.  
"Make sure you tell the best you got Old man."  
"Just because I have white hair does not mean I'm old."   
"Does in my book."   
Their argument continued on until the dining room.


	4. Yellow Lion: Swift yellow sands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gyrgan’s love and support of Hunk: 1  
> Hunks Anxiety: 0

Gyrgan and Hunk

Hunk sighed for the fourth time that day as the food he was trying to cook cake out subpar again. What was it? Was it an ingredient used wrong? Was it the wrong ingredient? Cooking time? Not stirred enough? What?!  
Hunk didn’t realize he was fidgeting till he heard a cough behind him. Turning his head, he saw his mentor and practically father-figure Gyrgan. The Rygnirathian smiled at hunk.  
“So how goes it fellow yellow?” Gyrgan questioned as he took in the messy kitchen area. Hunk sighed again.  
“I don’t know. This new recipe I got from Ryner isn’t working out too well for me. I had Pidge translate it, and I’ve done it right, I know I’ve done it right, but it doesn’t seem to be working out and I don’t know why. Did I do something-“  
“Cub, your rambling. Let me have a look-see. I know some olkarion recipes and techniques.” Gyrgan offered. Hunk smiled and nodded, moving a bit so the older paladin could get through.  
Gyrgan looked at the recipe and looked through the food Hunk had made. He looked contemplative.  
Hunk fidgeted a bit nervously and looked worried.  
“It’s missing an ingredient. Probably didn’t get translated over.” The older paladin finally spoke, causing hunk to jump a bit. “O-ok. What’s it missing?”  
“Hunk what’s wrong? You’re jumpier than usual.” Gyrgan asked as he saw his ward’s condition.  
“I-i don’t know.....” Hunk confessed.  
“I woke up like this practically. I think my anxiety is kicking in.” He looked down, as if ashamed. A hand gently clapped itself down on Hunk’s shoulder. Hunk looked up into Gyrgan’s eyes.  
“Would you like to talk about it? Maybe that’d make you feel a bit better.” Hunk shakily smiled.  
“Yeah. Maybe.”  
So for the next hour or two, the two Yellow Paladins talked about their thoughts and feelings while they cooked various dishes.  
The other Paladins occasionally checked in on them to make sure they were ok, but other than that they were left alone.  
“.... and that’s why me and Lance are banned from Azet’s.”  
“By willow..... you actually stole the owners pet mawa so you could get into out of some broker?”  
“Yeah, it was a weird mission.”  
“I bet.”  
“....... hey Gyrgan?”  
“Hm?”  
“Uh, thanks for letting me vent.”  
“Anytime Cub. Anytime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK BEEPS! Yeah it’s short but at least it’s here! 
> 
>  
> 
> Now I gotta wrote Shiro and Zarkon......
> 
>  
> 
> God dang it.

**Author's Note:**

> \-------------------
> 
> Ok I will admit I did not know how to end that, but this is one out of five. I'll hopefully improve. The episode I am referencing with the bad memory part is when Lance gets severely hurt protecting Coran. Yep, still happens.  
> Next is Trigel and Pidge  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
